seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Seekers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kallik page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hi! Welcome 2 Seekers wikia Btw I LOVE that pic of that beluga did u take it ur self?Daisy Bear9 (talk) 20:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hey! I see you have already made a lot of great contributions! Thanks for supporting me for becoming an admin. Yes, I do like wolves. You like the Wolves of Beyond series, right? Anyways, thanks for joining the Seekers Wiki! Tell me if you need help with anything! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 15:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC)20:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Faolan, I found a tutorial on the Warriors Wiki for signatures, since you said yours was messed up http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Insaneular/Signature_Tutorials. Anyways... I might be able to help with some minor coding, if you want me to, but not much. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 15:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) 11:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Wow! I really like your new siggie! Here's my new one. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 17:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I was thinking, that IF I do become a bureaucrat, I might need more admins to help, since Salcie and Nightfern are the only active admins/bureaucrats. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Of course! You are one of the best editors!☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:01, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Well... You have more experience than I do as an admin, on the Wolves of Beyond Wiki. Plus, you are the only good contributer, not naming Dazzy and Harryronhermione17. I might make them admins... I don't know what to do about some of the admins who are inactive now. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I just LOVE magical wonders xD. I don't even know when they will give me bureaucrat rights, or IF they will. It's taking forever, and doesn't do me any good when a random user edits it and puts me to the top ofthe page again! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yup, really, really, really annoying. It said 2-3 days, and it's been since June something. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) They saw it and told me to make a blog. I did, and everyone supports so far. If there were more supports, it might go faster, but I'm not sure... ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much! Anyways, it might take only 3 days... It's good everyone who commented supported my blog. Weelll... I have to go now. I might be on chat tomorrow! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Adoption for the Wiki Guess what? NO changes have been made on the adoption page for TWO days! Only one request has been allowed, and they haven't got to the rest. There are 7 people in front of me. Maybe I should have just asked Salcie for rights. -.- ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 11:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, now it's gonna be about 5 days or so. Hopefully sooner. Can you get on the chat? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 15:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey I Really like the photos u put up!They r SUPER CUTE/COOLDaisy Bear9 (talk) 20:16, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Template Hey Faolan, do you know how to make a spoiler template? I'm not sure, so if you can help, I would really appreciate it! Thanks! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 20:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh... That stinks... hope your computer gets fixed soon! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:05, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you chat? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 22:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Silverfang! I made this siggy, this is what its supoused to look like,-- ♥Mist that Dapples Ferns ♥ [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Misty_Fern Tribe '][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Misty_Fern '''of '][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/Misty_Fern 'Forest ']Mountains' but when I put the coding in my preferences it says invalid raw signature, any help? --'♥Mist that Dapples Ferns ♥' [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'''Mountains]] Blanks That would be awesome for polar bears. Can I do grizzlies? I'm arlight at drawing them... Thanks! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 23:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Bears are shaped differently, like grizzlies have a hump on their backs, polar bears have longer nouts and are shaped different from black and grizzly bears. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 23:54, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Haha, sorry, I'm terrible with blanks xD. Let's ask Sorrel what she thinks, and if she aproves, you can be leader of the project with her aas deputy if she's good and me as a normal project person. Teach me how to make them, and maybe I can help more. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 23:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) How about we have different blanks for the age and species of bear? I found a good blank for an adult grizzly... working on it right now. I know what you mean about the fact you can change parts of it, but on Warriors Wiki they have different blanks for different ranks. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Okie. I'll create the project page in a few minutes. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Erm... no. I'll upload the other blanks in a few minutes. I'm a bit busy right now. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:20, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'm not doing well with the Toklo blank... I kinda gave up. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna need lots of help. I made the new project page- check it out on the nav bar in the community section. I'll send te blanks soon :D. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:46, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I'll check it out. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Awesome- you'll be a great leader. Can you mentor me for the project?- I left a reqest on the talk page. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 00:57, August 23, 2012 (UTC) That's what I was thinking xD Can you leave the message on the talk page? ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I've got to go eat dinner now, but I'll b online later tonight. It's great to have you back :D ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) First Project Redlinks Task Hi Silver, you just joined project redlinks, and I guess I'm your mentor (doubt you need one). Your first task is to go to and look at links 1-5. Your job as a member of project redlinks is to look at what links up to each page and see if the page is necessary, or if you need to delete the link. For example: If on the Toklo page, there is a link to the word "fur", you would think about if the page is needed- most likely people know what fur is, so you would delete the link. But, if there was a link to "flat-face", rather than human, you would re-link it to human. Rarely, you might need to create a new page, if, say, we didn't have a page for seals, or something important in the series. When you are done with 1-5, tell me and I'll give you your next assignment, or promote you to senior member, depending on how you do. If you have questions, ask me. Good luck! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 02:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay. In that case, you would look at the content and see if you should simply remove the link. If you remove the link and more pages are linked to the page, you can remove those links as well. Good job. Your next job is to fix the new links 1-5 when they are updated. You should copy and paste what they are to a different document so you know which to do. I'll work on 6-10. . ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 12:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your comment! I noticed your previous name was FaolonMacdancan, do you like reading the'' Wolves of the Beyond'' series? I haven't read them yet, But I've heard they're good - I read a little in a sneak peek, and it's very similar to Warriors - you know, the clans. I'm trying to finish my Ga'hoole book collection. I've got five books to read. Anyway, Thanks! ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Rollbacker Hello, Silver! You are now a rollbacker of Seekers Wiki. Please read the staff rules. Thanks! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 14:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC) HI so me kinda new but I see that you aren't that active are you going to get back on becase I read some stuff you posted and you sound cool and you could bring more people silverheart 01:12, January 15, 2013 (UTC)